


Secrets of the deep...

by Xobit



Series: Mermech'verse [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Mermech, cross species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets of the deep...

Rodimus carefully parted the kelp before him, not wanting anyone to see a flash of his bright colors if someone should happen to be out here. It was unlikely, but a stray patrol might just have decided to swim the neutral waters between Ultra Magnus’ realm and the realm of shark warlord Megatron. It did not really matter which ‘side’ the patrol looked to, he would be in a storm of trouble if he got caught. 

The bright expanse of white sand showed no swimmer’s shadow and he could see no one in the distance to either side. There was nothing but natural movement in the kelp forest on the other side. 

It was a little hard to remember that the stretch of kelp free sand marked the border between realms, even harder to remember that the two realms of Iaoceania and Koralite had been in a state of war for longer than his oldest brother had been online. 

No one knew why the war had stalled… some fifty orns ago. 

Rodimus had his suspicions, but considering where he had gotten those from he could hardly try and tell his Creator. The brightly colored mermech took the chance and skimmed close to the sand, directly across the broad border and drove into the kelp to hide again. 

Settling on the bottom, he let the cool shade of the kelp help him to gear down, he always hated crossing! 

He only barely held back a yelp when strong hands closed over his hips and a heavy chassis settled on his own. 

“Naughty primes should not hide in enemy territory!” The singsong sentence was murmured directly into his audio shell and he relaxed immediately. That voice always had that effect on him…

“Then naughty sharks should not keep sending naughty primes messengers…” He loved that his illicit lover was so eager to play. Loved him, his big hands and bigger chassis… the strong tail and the wicked claws. He twisted around until he could look up into the sharp features of the sharkmech, and lifted his hands to touch the planes and panels that made it up. 

“Seriously, Roddy… I am afraid that my Creator may take up weapons again. He has been terribly agitated for the past few orns…” And Rodimus did turn serious, the fear in the dark purple optics was no trick. It was fear for him, for them both. 

“What has happened, love? Tell me… please?” Springer had been shaking his head but he broke at the sweetly murmured please, just as he always did. 

“He sent a letter to your Creator, that is all I know! No answer has come and he is… agitated.” Rodimus kissed the other, demanding a deeper one at once. He did not like it when his lover was so out of balance. And they had put two and two together… 

“It will be okay! Neither realm will benefit from more war, both our Creators’ know this. Optimus would not deny the benefits of such a union…” Rodimus bit his lower derma, he knew his oldest brother! Optimus would do anything for his realm, even bond a monster. But Rodimus knew that Megatron was no monster, he had Springer’s word on that. 

“But your Creator might decide for your brother, there are other realms he could be bonded into, realms that might well help in the war. Optimus is the crown prime after all.” Springer hugged him tight, and he could feel the powerful sharkmech trembling from helmet to tail fin. 

“Forget about it all, just kiss me… make us both feel good?” If Springer spoke the truth they would have to keep their interactions to what messages they could get out. He did not want to spend their last meeting in a while on fear and speculation. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, prime.” The joke was forced but the deep passionate kiss that followed was not. Rodimus eagerly gave in, opening his mouth to the questing glossa and exploring with his own. 

Kissing was one thing that made him remember that Springer was a sharkmech and not a mermech, the sharp ragged dentals were scary, rows of them like tiny deadly hooks. He did not mind them, not any more, had learned how not to touch them with his glossa though he sometimes did anyway. Springer got so feral at the taste of energon, but never lost control. The sharkmech had told him how his Creator had taught him that control, another point in Megatron’s favor. 

“You always taste so good, Roddy…” The low growl was followed by kisses and small nips down his throat column, stopping at the top of his chest plates. They both wanted that so badly, but it was too risky… no realm would hide them from both Iaoceania and Koralite and the wrath of their Creators. 

“And you always feel so good! Please, Springer, don’t tease me, we don’t have time for it.” They might have time, but he did not want to wait and with the volatile currents he should not overstay. He retracted his internal panels and allowed his spike to slide out of his slit, lubricant tainting the water and spreading his pheromones around for his chosen partner to smell. 

The reaction was immediate. He felt Springer’s spike emerge against his own plating and the deep possessive growl that reverberated though the water around them. The sharkmech twisted a little, clawed hand traling over brightly colored plating until he could guide his spike to the hot opening to his lover’s hidden valve. 

“Roddy…” 

“Do it!” The pleading order was followed, a harsh thrust seating the sharkmech deep inside him, where he belonged. They belonged, their sparks sang to each other even now, and sang as loudly with sorrow when they were apart.

“Yes, oh Primus, my love.” Arching up from the sand, Rodimus forced the other’s spike deeper into his chassis. Willing them to be one, as much as they could be in this limited fashion. 

“Rodimus! Don’t… it will be over too quickly.” But the red and orange mermech did not care. He would have loved it to last forever but neither one could afford it. 

“Don’t matter, need to feel you… need to have some of you with me!” Even if they could not fertilize eggs, he wanted to carry the sharkmech’s seed as if he could… as if they were fully mated. 

That seemed to cast his lover into as much of a frenzy as the taste of energon ever had. The powerful chassis started to move, the large spike pulling at the walls of his valve as it was moved at a harsh, hard pace. Teeth clicked against his audio shells as Springer valiantly resisted the urge to leave a physical mark on him. His poor lover…

It was always Springer that had to keep his instincts at bay. His people had the urges and instincts to mark and claim, where mermechs just treasured the spark. Rodimus cried out, arching again as he felt his lover’s warm transfluid fill him, a rough growl traveling from his audio shell down to the very tip of his tail fin frills. 

Springer pulled back abruptly and Rodimus stifled the whimper of loss, hurrying to seal his valve and spike away. 

“I love you…” He took one long moment to appraise his dark green and black shark lover before darting back over the border. That was the image he would cherish until they dared meet again. The strong chassis, pridefully held up, the large spike erect and glistering against the tight abdominal plating… 

The stuff of his never told erotic dreams.

Rodimus snuck back into the palace of his Creator, feeling more depressed then ever in his young life.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that tells a little about a lot, it does not only pertain to the Springer/Rodimus part of the story but also to some of the other stories in the mermech'verse. Call it a bridge dabble if you will ;)

And what if I am willing to make that sacrifice, my king?” Rodimus paused uncertainly; shocked to hear Optimus used that tone, volume and title while talking to their Creator.

”Then you are a fool!” Ultra Magnus was snarling, that was even odder still. ”You would really believe that giving yourself to him would prevent him from attacking again?” 

”He did stop the war the first time he had faced me in bat-…” Rodimus was pulled around the corner again and he lost the rest of the sentence, conversation. 

”Roddy! Did you hear? Did you… they caught a sharkmech! Want to go see him?” Firestar sounded excited, and looked it too when she pulled her brother around to face her, while Elita looked apprehensive and not at all like she wanted to go.

Rodimus felt his spark freeze up at the words. A sharkmech here? He had been on his way to look for a message in the usual hiding spot, just stopping by their Creator to make sure he did not have further duties. What if Springer had been caught? What if he was being held… would be tortured…

”They didn’t catch him! He is a royal messenger, Firestar, tell things the right way or people will think the worst!” Elita frowned even more, clearly not liking the expression on her younger brother’s face plates. 

“He came with an offer from Sharklord Megatron.” 

“That’s why Optimus is yelling at Creator?” Even Rodimus could hear that his voice was strange and almost broken. Firestar was too energized to care but Elita… And Elita never let go easily.

“Yes… It was an offer for Optimus’ spark.” He stared blankly at the pink merfemme and then shook his head uncertainly. For all the times that Springer had told him about his Creator’s fixation on his oldest brother… They had put two and two together and still, now that it was confirmed he could hardly believe it. He briefly wondered what had happened to the first letter, had their Creator really hidden it from his older brother? 

Even from the briefly overheard argument it was clear that Ultra Magnus was unwilling to let one of his offspring mate the Sharklord. Wait!

“His spark? Not just his hand… you mean the messenger really said his SPARK?” Springer was the offspring of the Sharklord but Megatron was not bonded to his Carrier, just like Ultra Magnus had not bonded any of the mechs or femmes that had carried him his own offspring. Bonding was risky and rare, though it was said that the sparklings of such unions held unique powers. But if, if, Megatron wanted a bond… that was better than any peace treaty!

“Yeah, the message said ‘spark’. And continued to promise eternal peace between the kingdoms of Koralite and Iaoceania, or at least peace as long as his kin ruled.” Elita shrugged and Rodimus didn’t get a chance to ask more before they were both yanked sideways a pace by Firestar. 

“Stop blabbering! We need to go and see the sharkmech before he’s sent back!” Elita was clearly reluctant, but Rodimus actually did want to go see this sharkmech, he’d only ever seen Springer after all. 

Swimming after his red and orange sister, who kept her grip on Elita but not on him, he worried over the situation. He was selfish enough to wish that Optimus would go off and bond Megatron the sharkmech lord, but he also loved his brother enough to want only the best for him… and would Megatron be the best? 

Not that he could change anything. 

They reached the courtyard, swimming at a more sedate pace as they crossed the threshold into the faintly sunlit place. The palace was situated on an underwater hill top and was thereby close enough to the surface to allow sun to reach down to them. A cluster of guards were in the middle of the court yard, around ten of them, surrounding someone visibly bigger than them and very dark in color. 

The blues of the sharkmech was striking and he was resting in a seemingly relaxed pose, looking around with a rather blank expression. He was apparently doing his very best to seem unthreatening. 

Rodimus admired that he was able to try, what with the nervous mermech guards and the number of mermechs and merfemmes that seem to be on a casual swim through this, the main courtyard. Like the messenger was some sort of exotic pet or… He’d barely thought that when he saw a young servant carrying a huge cube of fuel cross the courtyard from the servant's entrance, a determined expression on his face plates.

“HALT!” The guards voice was shrill, clearly showing the pressure he was under. 

“I am sorry, I was told to give the messenger some fuel.” The servant kept his optics down but stayed stubbornly put, even when the guard moved closer and reached for the cube. He didn’t allow the bigger mermech to take it, which made the guard snarl. 

“We received no word that the sharkmech was to be _fed_.” A flare of anger had Rodimus swimming forward, placing himself beside the servant, hand landing on a stocky green shoulder. 

“The _messenger_ is a guest here till something else is said, _guests_ are offered fuel and a chance to rest!” The servant tensed a little, Rodimus was almost sure he had chosen to come with the fuel on his own. Well, it was certainly better then what these oafish guards were doing! And Rodimus would, if the need arose, vow that he had been the one to give this order. 

“Yes, Prime…” With great reluctance the guards parted and let the swim to the sharkmech. Rodimus followed with the servant, he didn’t want to risk him getting into further trouble. 

“My lord?” The servant offered the oversized cube to the sharkmech, who gently took it, his size making it seem like it was normal sized in his big clawed hand. 

“I am no lord, young one, my name is Thundercracker. I am but a royal messenger. Thank you for the refreshment. And thank you also, young Prime.” Bowing the… no, Thundercracker spoke softly, voice smooth and cultured. Much like Springer’s… did this mech know Springer? And ‘but a royal messenger’ his tail fin!

“It is but common curtsy. Is there anything else you would like?” Rodimus was not surprised that the sharkmech knew he was one of the Primes and Primas. Megatron had always been good at knowing… or so he had always been told. It was said, and Springer had rather confirmed it, that Megatron employed a seawitch, a seer. 

“I am well here, the sun is nice to feel and no one is doing me any harm, young Prime… though perhaps the name of the kind servant and Prime may be mine?” Thundercracker inclined his head, optics resting only briefly on Rodimus before sliding to the green servant, red brightening with visible if guarded interest. 

“I am Rodimus Prime, youngest of the seven Creations of Ultra Magnus the Lord of Iaoceania. I must confess that I don’t know the name of this servant, but perhaps he is willing to share it with us both?” Turning he took a better look at the stocky green mermech, who was now flushing hotly and attempting to hide in plain sight. 

“I-I am H-hound, my lords, j-just a servant in the palace… l-like any other.” It was clear that he was uncomfortable with his kindness having put him in the spotlight like this. Or at least afraid. Rodimus couldn’t blame him, he remembered how afraid he had been when he met Springer for the first time!

“Hou…” The sharkmech smiled gently but he was cut off by a loud crack as one of the smaller side doors out into the courtyard was slammed up hard enough to make it slam into the wall. That required quite a lot of power. 

“I am old enough!” Optimus voice was loud and angry, neither something the orange and red mermech had often heard from his oldest brother. 

“I will cut you off if you go through with this! There will be no peace betwee-“

“And you call me foolish, my king? Just because I want what is best for Iaoceania?” The drama was unfolding before Rodimus optics and yet he could barely believe it. 

“Bonding a monster will not make my kingdom safe!” Optimus had stopped swimming, and Ultra Magnus had moved closer to him. They seemed to be having a staring match as well as an argument.

“It might! It will certainly make it safer then the war you so seem to crave!” The smack came as a surprise to every one… possibly most of all to Ultra Magnus, who stared at his hand instead of Optimus. 

“I can make my own decision, my king, and _I_ know what I owe this kingdom!” No one moved when Optimus swam away, not until Ultra Magnus suddenly shouted to stop him, panic on the white face plates. 

“This is not good news for me, I fear.” The blue sharkmech, Thundercracker seemed resigned, face turned to look after the oldest Prime. 

“I am afraid you might be right, Lord Thundercracker.” Rodimus took the servant’s arm and then hesitated. “I will make sure you don’t come to harm. Somehow.” It was all he dared promise and he didn’t know how he would do it, but he would. Pulling the smaller mermech with him, he distanced himself from the sharkmech who was soon dragged off in chains. 

Did no one think? Thundercracker had made no attempt to flee, had not even fought off the guards… 

Rodimus felt a familiar bitterness well up inside himself, the same he had now heard echoed in his oldest brother’s voice. Still, he tried to reassure his sisters and those nobles that hadn’t already fled the court yard. He made sure Hound got away before someone tried to pin anything on the young servant too. 

Had Optimus' accusation been true? Even a little… was Ultra Magnus more interested in continuing a war with Megatron then in peace and prosperity for both kingdoms? Was there really that much hate in their sire's spark… 

It made the young prince shiver, just the thought of it. And the fact that it seemed to fit so well… 

Maybe he should run off too, swim off to be with Springer forever. Bond him and frag the consequences. 

Almost four orns later, he realized that Optimus was not coming back and that their sire, king Ultra Magnus, was making ready for war.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the DeviantArt artist Aiuke's two works [Fish](http://aiuke.deviantart.com/art/Fish-205251817) and [Fish 2](http://aiuke.deviantart.com/art/Fish2-227812252)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
